


Fucked Up

by jolymusichetta



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Eating Disorder, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolymusichetta/pseuds/jolymusichetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Wilder and Danny Atlas were both pretty fucked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked Up

They were both kind of fucked up in their own ways. J. Daniel Atlas, or just Danny, as he preferred to be called, he was pretentious enough, he didn’t need his name to be showy as well, was under the impression that it was just him. That he weirded out Jack with the fact that he wouldn’t take his shirt off during sex because he was under the impression that his body was ugly; It had started out with Danny having such a need to control everything, of being scared of what he couldn’t control, that he even controlled how many calories he ate, watching everything and if he went over, it was into the toilet the food went. Not that anybody cared, of course. Jack wasn’t his boyfriend, they were just fuck buddies and Henley and Merritt were off in their own little world, often causing for Danny to feel the need to puke again because _nobody_ needed to hear that.

Jack Wilder was pretty fucked up too. He never showed anyone what he looked like shirtless and he would never wear short sleeves around the rest of the Horsemen. It wasn’t hard to guess why but nobody wanted to make assumptions and turn out to be wrong. One of the few times he and Danny had sex, Danny felt the scars that riddled his back for just a second before Jack pushed him away and went back to his own room for the night. He and Danny didn’t speak for a few days after that incident and after Danny was horny enough to consider apologizing, he went crawling back, promising that he would never do it again. None of the Horsemen know a lot about Jack, really. Only his name and that he was good at pickpocketing. He had actually managed to get Danny’s wallet off of him one time until Danny found out and teased him to the point where it hurt and left him to finish himself. Lesson learned, he had promised.

So yeah, they were both pretty fucked up and they both assumed the other didn’t know but they were well aware of what was going on with the other. After all, Danny would kiss his scars in the dead of night and promise that he didn’t think Jack was crazy and Jack would let Danny rest his head on his chest and kiss the top of his head, swearing up and down that he thought Danny was beautiful. Of course, that was only at night because during the day they were too busy bickering to the point where Henley sent them to different rooms. No one argued with Henley.

They never said “ _I love you_ ”. It wasn’t their thing and they would rather convey it through their actions, for fear of the other not saying it back. No one could love them, a bulimic freak and a pickpocket who too often needed to be reassured that he was alive. No one was that stupid. 


End file.
